<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Little Flower Shop by evergreenvine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830279">The Little Flower Shop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreenvine/pseuds/evergreenvine'>evergreenvine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop &amp; Tattoo Parlor, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreenvine/pseuds/evergreenvine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville is working at his Great Aunt's flower shop one rainy spring. He graduated from Hogwarts three years ago and doesn't know what direction his life is going to take when a girl with radish earrings and dirty blonde hair dances back into his life and he loses track of everything that isn't her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neville's eyes glazed over the small alarm clock that rested on the front counter, it was only 9 am, he had been working for two hours, but it seemed like an eternity. Don't be mistaken, Neville loved working with plants all day, and when his great Aunt had offered him a job at her little flower shop in Diagon Alley, he had jumped at the offer. But that didn't mean that the hours didn't wear down on him; wrapping up beautiful flowers for romances he could never achieve made his heart ache despite itself. He wasn't complaining, but Neville had imagined that maybe, after years spent alone at Hogwarts, young adulthood might bring him someone to love. But instead, the universe had again laughed at his face, making him a crucial part of the love stories of dozens of witches and wizards every day. Neville laughed at his own absurdity, he was probably just hungry. He called for his Aunt and resigned to the backroom for a morning snack.</p><p>Neville sighed as he poured boiling hot water over his oatmeal. He was at the cusp of life but felt trapped by the averageness of his existence. His tired brown eyes drifted to the large glass windows that overlooked the courtyard, there was a little white bunny hopping along through the grass. He smiled, his heart warming at the sight of the little creature. Neville mixed a teaspoon of honey into his hot lavender tea, feeling thoroughly cheered up by his little friend. He was a loyal tea drinker and shuddered at the thought of the terrible coffee his Great Aunt served at her shop. She had started it up a few weeks after he was hired, an attempt to get younger people to step in. He wasn't sure if Aunt Agatha thought she was cultivating a trendy coffee shop to bring in all of the millennial witches and wizards, but whatever her intentions, the coffee sucked, and Neville hated that he was associated with it. </p><p>He begrudgingly finished his breakfast, fastened his apron, and headed back out into the shop. And there she was. Amongst a jungle of baby's-breath, jasmine, and cornflowers, she stood out. Her dirty blonde hair reflected the soft Christmas lights which ran along the room, her head was turned down towards the little round table she sat at. Neville's breathe caught at her misty grey eyes, of course Luna Lovegood was in his aunt's little flower shop on a rainy Tuesday morning, of course her eyes were still engrossed in some newspaper with a silly title, of course Neville had never had the willpower to fall out of love with her. He tried to tear his eyes away, aware of how idiotic he must've looked to the patrons in the shop. He wished that they mattered at all to him when she was there. Luna freaking Lovegood. Neville had spent far too many of his days at Hogwarts thinking about her eyes instead of potions. She was everything he knew he could never be. She was beautiful, brave, unashamed of who she was, unique, dazzling in every aspect. </p><p>Neville was sure he looked as dazed as she did right now. He was jolted into reality by a kind woman who looked around 35, she had a sweet smile and a toddler hanging on her hip. "May I buy some lilies, darling?" </p><p>"O-Of course, sorry about that," Neville laughed sheepishly. She laughed along and sent him a knowing smile. As he bagged up her lilies, he gave her advice on how to keep them pretty longer, scribbled a simple growth spell on her receipt, and tried his hardest to keep his eyes away from the right corner of the shop. Neville let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and spared himself a glance in Luna's direction. She was gone, and he couldn't ignore the pang of disappointment in his heart. As he stared up at the grooves in his ceiling as he fell asleep that night, he couldn't help but to wonder if she had noticed him too. He scoffed at himself, of course she hadn't. Luna had only ever spared him a glance because they were in the same friend group at school. He had never been more than that. He was never more than Harry Potter. And Neville loved Harry, they were like brothers, but how could boring Neville Longbottom ever be something if he was in the same room as the boy who lived? </p><p>He woke up Wednesday morning to the gentle pitter-patter of another rainy day. Neville loved the rain, there was something special about the melancholic gentleness of a stormy day; making the plants grow and the indoors impossibly warm. He had always treasured rainy days at Hogwarts when he and his mates would play wizard's chess and drinking games by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Luna's eyes never looked greyer then on rainy days. Neville groaned into his pillow. Yesterday had infected his brain; it was just like the sixth year, his every waking thought stuck on her. He roused himself from bed and took a hot shower before getting ready. Neville sighed at the mirror, he had never been thin like Harry or tall like Ron, but he was strong he supposed, and at least a little handsome, in the right lighting. He frowned at himself, pulled on his favorite sweater, and brewed a hot cup of earl grey to go before ambling out of his front door, with his flowery umbrella in hand and a world of possibilities with a girl in turnip earrings on his mind. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neville settled into another day at work, his apron, which was embroidered with his name and all of his favorite plants, was tied tight around his waist. He watered each of the flowers and headed out back to the garden which ran into the small courtyard behind the shop. Neville was quite sure that, after the greenhouses at Hogwarts, that tiny courtyard was his favorite place on the planet. It was quiet, only the persistent hum of humanity that flowed from Diagon Alley seemed to interrupt the peace, but it was welcome there too. There was a picnic table covered by the shade of a big oak, one might imagine this impossible in the middle of London, but Neville knew better, he got his green thumb from his Great Aunt's side. There was a garden that perpetually overflowed with life and Neville could breathe there. </p><p>His Aunt's flower shop shared Neville's second favorite place on earth with a shop that sold loose-leaf tea and quilts which Neville adored, old bookshop run by a man so old, he must've been alive when the first dusty book was written, and a mysterious tattoo parlor which managed to terrify Neville despite him not only having been an adult for three years but also having never even mustered up the courage to step in the place.</p><p>(To Be Continued)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>